<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Vacation Away by Gabbi0616</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288818">A Vacation Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabbi0616/pseuds/Gabbi0616'>Gabbi0616</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>An Oc is the bad guy, An oc flirts with Draco and sets this story in motion, An unnamed oc dies, Bisexual Pansy, But like neither of them get names so it's great, Cruise ship setting, F/F, Gay Draco, M/M, Not Really AU, Not Straight Hermione and Harry, Oh also Ginny is mentioned, Set two years after war, Sort of murder mystery but like low-key, There is a slur (Slut) used by the bad guy, no beta we die like men, so there's that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:54:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23288818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabbi0616/pseuds/Gabbi0616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco looked down at his expensive drink thinking how he got here. His mother had ordered Pansy and him a cruise, it was a muggle cruise that had a little under 3,000 passengers. Pansy had loved the idea so she had forced Draco to come. Pansy had spent most of the time flirting with random people while Draco struggled to form a conversation with an attractive person. That was until the bartender gave Draco his room number and a free drink of white wine. What was supposed to be a night filled with fun turned into three weeks of living with his ex-rival.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Vacation Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys!</p>
<p>This is my first time writing Drarry so be gentle!</p>
<p>Kudos and comments are appreciated so thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco swirled the drink in his glass looking at it suspiciously. Not that anything was wrong with the glass it just felt weird to be holding it in his hand. He swirled it one more time before downing the whole thing. Pansy gave him a look taking the empty glass out of his hand. She sets it on the table in between their chairs and leans back. The bright midday sun was certainly going to leave an ugly red burn on Pansy’s exposed skin. Draco tipped his head back looking at the seagulls flying overhead. His mother had sent Pansy and him on this cruise as a way to get away from everything back home. The wizarding war had ended a little over two years ago, Draco and Pansy both went back to Hogwarts to finish their eighth year. </p>
<p>Draco was going to school to focus more on alchemy and potions. He was hoping to one day be able to be a professor or maybe to make potions for a living. Pansy was going to follow in her family’s footsteps and not work. Draco had decided he didn’t want his family’s blood-soaked money, so he donated his portion of it to charity, his mother still had her own money. His mother paid for this trip and told Draco to enjoy himself. Draco was really trying but he had never liked being outside and there wasn’t much to do on this cruise. </p>
<p>It was a muggle cruise so Draco couldn’t even do any magic. Pansy loved it, she had already flirted with most of the girls and some of the guys. Draco hadn’t bothered flirting with anyone, he wasn’t very good at flirting anyways. Pansy had tried to encourage him to talk to some of the cuter men that caught Draco’s eye, but Drac refused forcefully dragging Pansy out of the room when a cute boy entered. </p>
<p>“I’m going to get another drink,” Draco stood up stretching his legs, he had been sitting cross-legged for far too long. Pansy nodded not even bothering to open her eyes. Draco muttered to himself picking up his empty glass. Pansy had a smirk on her face when Draco left her sitting on the chair. Draco entered the chilled bar to find it empty minus himself and the cute bartender. </p>
<p>“Hey! What can I get you cutie?” The bartender winked at Draco setting down the cloth he was using to clean. The bartender had fluffy brown hair that Draco wanted to touch. He also had stunning green eyes that reminded him too much of a certain chosen one. Draco was certain his face was bright red. He struggled to form a thought other than an exclamation mark. Draco wished he had asked Pansy to come with him.</p>
<p>“Um, I’ll have some white wine,” Draco stumbled out inching at his own neck. The bartender laughed grabbing the most expensive bottle and filling a glass. He hands the glass to Draco. Draco takes the glass and looks at it again. He is only looking at it so he doesn’t have to look at the lively eyes of the bartender. </p>
<p>“Here’s my room number, I’m free at nine if you want to swing by. Oh, and the drinks on the house,” Draco took the paper muttering out a thank you and running out of the bar. The last thing he heard was the laugh of the bartender. Draco made it to Pansy and collapsed in his chair sighing heavily. Pansy didn’t seem to notice so Draco sighed again. On the fifth sigh, Pansy finally looked over at Draco.</p>
<p>“What do you want Draco?” Pansy stretched her arms over her head showing off her bikini. Pansy’s bikini was green and black, which went with her black hair and pale skin. Draco wore a similar pair of swimming trunks. Draco and Pansy’s parents believed they were dating on their way to getting married, Draco had yet to come out to anyone other than Pansy, and Pansy’s parents believed she was just going through a phase. If anyone found at Draco’s sexuality Draco doubted he would be able to handle it. </p>
<p>“Guess who got the cute bartenders’ room number and an invite to join him in it tonight at nine?” Pansy sat up at that smiling widely. She took the napkin away from Draco squealing when she saw the number. Draco took the paperback and tried to shoosh her. People were giving them strange looks as Draco herded her towards their shared room. </p>
<p>“No way Draco I’m so proud. No wonder he wouldn’t give me his number he doesn’t swing my way. Which makes way more sense than the fact that I’m unattractive,” Pansy very dramatically attempted to flip her hair, which didn’t work because she still wore it in the shoulder-length bob it had been in since school. Draco laughed smiling widely. Pansy always knew what to say to make him feel less nervous. “It’s six so we have three hours to get you ready!”</p>
<p>“Pansy it’s not going to take three hours to get ready,” Pansy gave him another look and Draco groaned. “Fine but we are not going too crazy,” Pansy squealed again sounding sort of like a pig. Draco immediately regretted his decision when Pansy started tearing apart his closet. Draco prayed to the stars that Pansy wouldn’t go all out. </p>
<p>So at nine o’clock sharp Draco was outside the door labeled on the napkin clutched tightly in his hand. Draco knocked and when he didn’t hear anything he knocked again. Twenty minutes passed before Draco was considering just turning around. A small groan stopped him in his steps, it was coming from the bartenders’ room. Before he could stop himself Draco spelled the door open. He pushed it open slowly and fell backward when the door was fully opened. </p>
<p>Spread eagle on the floor was the bartender, his green lifeless eyes looked up at the ceiling while the hundred of little cuts on him bled. Draco knew that no muggle could get that many cuts on a person, a wizard had to have killed the man who lays in front of him. But as far as Draco knew Pansy and him were the only two wizards on the cruise. Draco knew the spell well, it was the same spell Harry used on him sixth year in the bathroom. Draco shivered thinking that this could have been him if Snape hadn’t found him in time. </p>
<p>Draco stood on shaky legs and closed the door. He locked it again and made his way back to Pansy and his room. Pansy seemed shocked to see him, Draco was shaking like a leaf and his skin was even paler than usual. Pansy held out her arms and Draco collapsed in them crying. It wasn’t the first time Draco had seen a dead body, Draco had grown up in a house stained with hundreds of sins most of which were murder, but this is the first time it felt real. This wasn’t some faceless person it was an innocent man who Draco liked.</p>
<p>Pansy didn’t ask any questions and Draco was thankful for that. They fell asleep entangled on the bed, only to wake up to the faint sound of someone knocking on their door. Draco answered the door rubbing his eyes when he suddenly had a wand to the face. Draco held up his hands glancing at Pansy. Pansy seemed to get the message, she grabbed both of their wands and hid them in her sleeves. Draco backed up letting the wizard come fully into his room. Another wizard followed closely behind him and Draco laughed when he met the wizard’s eyes,</p>
<p>“Potter, what are you doing here?” Draco let his hands fall a little confused as to why Harry was here. Last Draco heard Harry was in the Auror training program well on his way to becoming head of the program. Harry looked just as confused looking at the man who’s wand was still pressed against Draco’s chest. Draco was pushed back until he sat on the bed next to Pansy, only then did the man lower his wand. </p>
<p>“We are here investigating the murder of three wizard passengers that happened last night, each was killed by the same spell roughly two minutes apart, each was found in their room naked with their eyes opened. It is believed another wizard looking for revenge did this,” the man explains waving Harry to look around the room. Harry looks around the room while the man looks Draco and Pansy up and down.</p>
<p>“Well, why are you searching our room? We were in here all night minus the time Draco went to use the bathroom and forgot his key. The silly man remembered his wand but not the key to the room typical Draco if you ask me,” Pansy laughed crossing her arms and leaning back. She pulled Draco into her arms whispering in his ear, “I don’t care or what to know what you did last night just play along,” Draco nodded letting Pansy nuzzle into his neck. Draco calmed himself, he bottled his emotions up and locked them into his childhood bedroom. He locked the bedroom door and all the windows. When he was done he looked back at the two Aurors standing in his room. </p>
<p>“Where are your wands?” Harry said refusing to look at the two cuddled on the bed. Draco smiled taking Pansy and his wands from her hand. He handed them to the Auror amused at how Harry refused to look at Draco. The Auror was looking at the past spells. When he found nothing suspicious he handed them back and Draco took them handing them back to Pansy. </p>
<p>“Is that all you need?” Draco asks settling back into Pansy’s lap. Pansy plays with Draco’s hair and he’s certain Pansy is glaring at Harry. Pansy had always hated Harry, she had a little crush on Hermione and she blamed Harry for tearing them apart. She was angry at Ron for a little while, but Ron made Hermione happy so Pansy couldn’t be mad at him. Harry looked up at the Auror and they seemed to be having a mental conversation. A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. A messy blob of brown hair peeked into the room smile fading when she saw Draco in Pansy’s lap.</p>
<p>“Bad news guys, this mission just turned a lot more complicated. I searched the suspect’s room and found nothing, so unless you found something in here we are going to need to go undercover. Also, I found a link between the three, each has a family member in Askaban for working with the dark lord,” Hermione explained fully stepping into the room. Draco could feel Pansy pull on his hair, his own breath caught at that. Draco’s father and Pansy’s mother were both in Askaban for the same reason.</p>
<p>“So what you’re saying is Draco and I are possible targets? We both had very publicized trails. And what are the odds that five wizards with convicted family members would be on the same muggle cruise?” Pansy asks pulling harder on Draco’s hair. Hermione glances over at them before glancing away and looking at Harry. </p>
<p>“There are roughly three thousand people on this ship, you and the three other people were the only people with ties to Voldemort. I propose we split you two up, Harry will follow Malfoy and I’ll follow Pansy. We can’t let them be alone for even a second, and they have to get their rooms moved as soon as possible. Harry and I can handle it from here,” Hermione says the last part at the Auror. He nods apparating away and leaving Draco, Harry, Hermione, and Pansy. </p>
<p>“Harry help Malfoy pack and move his stuff, the room number will appear on this key card in a couple of minutes. Pansy I’ll help you pack just tell me what to do,” Pansy and Draco move slowly still confused as to what’s going on. Draco stood stock still for a while until he feels a hand land heavily on his shoulder. Draco points his wand at Harry eyes unseeing for a bit. Pansy is the one that calms him down, she holds his hand tightly and talks him through the worst of the panic. She manages to remind him that he’s not at the manor, he’s safe. </p>
<p>Draco can feel both Hermione’s and Harry’s eyes on him. His skin crawls so he grabs his bag and the key Hermione had left on the bedside table for him. “Potter the rest of my stuff is in the bathroom and the closet. If you have any questions ask Pansy,” Draco turns away unwilling to see the shock painted on both of the Gryffindors faces. Draco muttered to himself about having to move rooms. Draco wasn’t paying attention too busy glaring at the key in his hand. He turned a corner too sharply and ran headfirst into another person’s chest. </p>
<p>“Oh my goodness I’m so sorry,” A pink-haired female helped Draco up babbling about how sorry she was. Draco had a fake smile telling the girl it was all alright. She seemed to cheer up at that finally noticing the bag and key in Draco’s hand. “Oh, do you need help finding a new room? Also, where’s your girlfriend I see you and her together all the time. Was it a lovers’ quarrel?”</p>
<p>“Something like that,” Draco said letting the brightly colored girl lead him to his new room. Draco busied himself placing his bag under his bed and sitting down. The girl offered to stay and keep him company but Draco had sent her away claiming he had a headache. The girl seemed sad but walked away leaving him alone. A disgruntled Harry showed up a little while later wheeling a suitcase and Draco’s other bag. Draco took the stuff letting Harry flop on the bed. </p>
<p>“I’m going to help Hermione, I didn’t think it possible but Pansy has even more stuff then you do,” Draco nods letting Harry leave the room. The room is small, a queen bed with one dresser and a small desk. Draco sat his bag on the desk pulling out his books, he had purchased several books on potions and alchemy to study. He set them up on the desk turning his focus to his suitcase. He took at his clothes folding the ones that got unfolded and putting them in his drawers. Draco hung up his sweatshirts and put his bathroom stuff in the connected bathroom. At least this room had a connected bathroom, unlike the other one. </p>
<p>Harry came back a couple of hours later, around lunchtime, and collapsed in the only bed in the room. “I’m surprised Ginny let you come. Last I heard you two were set to get married this summer,” Harry gave Draco a strange look sitting up. Draco sat at the desk an opened book sitting in front of him. Draco was trying to make conversation, he even used her name, but Harry didn’t seem to like it very much.</p>
<p>“I broke up with Ginny last year, it was applicable and now she’s on her way to marrying a rich muggle man who can love her mush more then I can,” Draco nodded deciding to look back at his book. Draco couldn’t read a single word his heart beating too fast in his chest. Draco wanted so badly to ask why he and Ginny broke up. But Draco had some tact so he bit his tongue.</p>
<p>“How do you want to share the bed?” Draco asked about half an hour later, Harry jolted awake at that and Draco didn’t realize he had fallen asleep. Draco was getting hungry but they should figure out the bedding situation first. </p>
<p>“Well, that’s easy enough, I’ll sleep on the floor and you can have the bed,” Harry got up offering the bed to Draco. Draco rolled his eyes running his hand through his hair. </p>
<p>“No the bed’s big enough for both of us, and if either of us is going to take the floor it’s going to be me. Now I’m hungry let’s go get some food,” Harry seemed to like the idea, Draco had to lead the way as Harry didn’t know the cruise ship very well. By the time Draco got to the restaurant, it was nearly empty. It was nearly one and most people had already eaten and were enjoying the summer weather by playing in the pool. Draco took his usual, a nice lobster, while Harry ordered a chickpea soup. Draco crinkled his nose at the soup and Harry laughed slurping it extra messily just to piss off Draco. Harry didn’t like the sound of the lobster shell being cracked so of course, Draco cracked each piece as loud as possible, going so far as to crack one right next to Harry’s ear. </p>
<p>By the time they where done with lunch they Harry was covered in lobster juice and chickpea soup. Draco laughed trying to wipe at the messiest parts of Harry’s face. Draco didn’t realize Harry had gone silent until his own laugh died down. Draco realized now how close they were. One of Draco’s hands rested on Harry’s kneck while the other cleaned his face. Draco was kneeling in front of Harry so he was just slightly shorter than the sitting Harry. Harry was looking straight into his eyes and Draco found he couldn’t look away. Draco could feel himself inching forwards eyes not leaving Harry’s green eyes.</p>
<p>“Draco!” Pansy’s loud voice caused Draco to throw himself backward. He ended up hitting his head on the table and Pansy laughed at him while helping him. Draco was glad that Pansy had distracted him from what was certainly going to be the biggest mistake of his life. Hermione shook her head when she saw the mess that was Harry. Harry looked confused and sorry as he shrugged at Hermione. Draco knew this was going to be a long cruise, as it still had three weeks left.</p>
<p>Two weeks had passed since the incident. Draco and Harry had been sharing a bed and each night they seemed to get closer and closer, and today was no different. When Draco woke up his head was on Harry’s chest while his legs were tangled with Harry’s. Draco was comfortable and didn’t really feel like moving. He heard a faint knock on his door and groaned as he got up. The pink-haired girl stood in the doorway. This wasn’t unusual, she had taken to stopping by every now and then to check up on Draco. Only this time felt different.</p>
<p>“Hey whatcha doing here so early?” Draco never got a response, the pink-haired girl smiled a wide smile and whispered a spell. By the time Draco realized he was being magically knocked out it was too late for him to alert Harry. Draco could only hope Harry woke up before he bled to death or before Pansy was taken.</p>
<p>Draco woke up in a pitch-black room his arms tied to a bedpost. He groaned scooting so he could sit up, next to him was the faint shape of a body. He poked it and almost cried with relief when he heard the familiar groan of Pansy. Draco was glad Pansy was alive but was angry she got kidnapped. Pansy was starting to wake up when Draco heard the door being opened and the light being flicked on. The pink-haired girl stood in the doorway twirling with a crazy look in her eyes.</p>
<p>“Are you ready to pay for the sins your blood has committed?” The girl laughed pointing the wand at Pansy, “You were a death eater were you not? But at the battle of Hogwarts you had a change of heart, didn’t you? Well, you know who couldn’t change their heart? My future husband, because he was killed. Your mother was found guilty of being a death eater, she was sent to Azkaban to rot for the rest of her life,” She pulled her wand away from Pansy and pointed it at Draco, “And you mister are the most guilty of us all. But of course, you got off scot-free cause you sucked the chosen ones dick. How does it feel knowing you caused so much pain and got away with it all!” </p>
<p>“Don’t hurt Pansy. It was my fault she was involved in the first place, you’re right I did horrible awful things. The blood of the innocent still stain my hand, their screams fill every second of silence I get. Kill me but don’t kill her, Please,” Draco begged sitting as far in front of Pansy as possible. The girl laughed pointing her wand at Pansy. Before the curse hit Pansy Draco threw himself in front of it. Draco realized too late that it was a Cruciatus curse and not the Sectumsempra. </p>
<p>Draco had been cursed using the Cruciatus curse before but that didn’t make it any less painful. Draco could see the girl laughing and raising her wand again. Only she was stopped by the door being thrown open, Harry and Hermione stormed in both brandishing wands. The girl laughed banishing the two Aurors wands and spelling chains to hold them back. She seemed too happy as the pain finally starts to wane. Draco can see the panic and terror on Harry’s face.</p>
<p>“Oh look at this! Isn’t it the savior of the wizarding war and his little slut!” The girl twirls again laughing a twisted and dark laugh to herself. She stopped spinning looking at the four people she had chained up, Draco had finally fought through the spell as he sat on the bed painting to himself. “Oh, this is going to be fun! Hey, Harry did your friend ever tell you he found the body over twelve hours before you were called? Or the reason why he was going to a man’s room at nine o’clock at night?”</p>
<p>“What are you talking about?” Harry seemed confused looking at Draco. Draco looked panicked eyes wide and slightly unseeing. His brain had trouble figuring out what was happening, he was still in a fog from the mental pain. Pansy looked angry and Draco thought that that wasn’t a good thing at all. </p>
<p>“Tell him Draco or you’re friend Pansy will be cursed next. Tell him and I’ll have mercy on her,” Draco looked at the pink-haired girl. Pansy looked like she was ready to take the pain so that Draco wouldn’t have to face his demons. Draco loved Pansy with his whole heart and promised himself to always protect her. Draco pulled himself up choosing to look at his hands.</p>
<p>“I was going to see him because he invited me over. I was planning on committing homosexual activities with him. When I found his body I panicked and left him to lay with Pansy. Pansy and I were never and will never be in any type of relationship and that was a cover-up so I wouldn’t have to come out,” Draco pursed his lips at the end feeling everyone’s eyes on him. He swore he could hear two sighs of relief from the other side of the room. </p>
<p>“Oh isn’t this so sweet! Crucio!” Draco felt waves of pain cover his body again. The girl laughed for a second before pointing her wand at Draco again “Sectumsempra!” Draco screamed, the combination of the two very dark spells very nearly killed him right there. He managed to hold on to consciousness long enough to see Harry and Hermione break free of their chains. Draco managed a shaky smile realizing Pansy would be safe, he almost hoped he would stay asleep this time. </p>
<p>Draco woke up in a hospital bed. His whole body hurt and if he turned his head just so he could see three heads of hair. Draco couldn’t tell who the hair belonged to but it calmed him to know there were people there. Draco sat up scooting back so he leaned heavily against the headboard. He finally got to see the people and smiled to himself. Pansy and Hermione shared a small couch with Pansy’s head resting on Hermione’s chest. Harry sat in a hard plastic chair his head resting on his folded arm. Draco cleared his throat and Pansy was the first one up.</p>
<p>“Draco!” Pansy screamed throwing herself on Draco’s bed. Draco groaned but wrapped his arms around her. He could feel her sobbing but didn’t say anything about it. Hermione was up next settling her hand on Pansy’s arm. Draco met Hermione’s eyes and nodded at her. Draco knew that an unspoken truce was formed, Hermione loved Pansy and Pansy loved Hermione. Hermione pulled Pansy away nodding at Harry. Harry stood by his chair dark bags highlighting his green eyes. </p>
<p>“Draco I’m so sorry,” Harry cried out walking towards Draco. Harry stood right next to Draco one hand hovering over Draco’s face. Draco looked right back at Harry daring him to do something. Harry dropped his hand letting it rest on the bed, he hung his head looking at his hand. Draco took Harry’s hand in his and kissed Harry’s knuckle.</p>
<p>“It’s not your fault Harry,” Draco let go of Harry’s hand remembering the things he said before he was attacked. Harry seemed to remember at the same time because he blushed a furious red color and pulled his hand away. Draco’s heart sank, he had started to become closer with Harry and had secretly hoped Harry liked him back.</p>
<p>“What you said about you being ah gay is it true?” Draco nodded not looking at Harry. Harry let out a long breath and when Draco turned to look at him he saw his green eyes glimmering wither determination. “Can I kiss you Draco?” Draco nodded squeaking a little when Harry kissed him. Draco had been kissed by people before, but all those kisses pale in comparison to this kiss. Draco found himself lost in the way Harry’s lips moved against his, in the way Harry tugged lightly on his hair while his own hands explore Harry’s clothed chest.</p>
<p>“Oh god, my eyes!” Draco pulled away from Harry seeing Pansy and Hermione in the doorway. Hermione looked just as horrified to see her best friend looming over Draco. Draco looked at Harry and they both started laughing, Harry buried his head in Draco’s shoulder. “Gosh Draco I leave you alone for three seconds and you get yourself a new boyfriend!” Pansy had a mocking tone in her voice but pride painted her face.</p>
<p>“You’re one to talk. Plus we aren’t officially dating,” Draco smiled to himself feeling a weight lifted off his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Not dating!” Harry peaked his head up voice sounding scandalized, “You realize I’ve been courting you the whole cruise waiting for you to make the first move!”</p>
<p>“Well then ask me out, Potter,” Draco smiled at the use of Harry’s last name. Harry seemed just as happy leaning in close to Draco. Harry rested his chin on Draco’s shoulder nibbling on Draco’s ear. </p>
<p>“Fine Draco. Will you do me the favor of being my boyfriend,” Harry whispered into Draco’s ear. Draco nods turning his head to kiss Harry, it’s a quick kiss and already Draco feels one hundred times better. Pansy and Hermione share a look and Pansy kisses Hermione. Draco makes a gagging noise and Pansy flips him off. Pansy pulls away and laughs a bell-like laugh. Draco holds Harry close to him and for the first time in a long time, Draco was glad he got up and survived. Draco smiled at Harry and kissed him one more time.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys!</p>
<p>Thank you for reading this! </p>
<p>I'm thinking about making a longer series, more of an au, rewriting the books from Draco's point of view. Of course, the au bit will be the fact that his mother died when he turned ten and he started hating his father. Would anyone be willing to beta this? I already have a lot of the first book written out but I'm not very good at sticking with stuff so a beta would be great!</p>
<p>If anyone would like to be a beta just comment down below or send me an email at gabbi0616@gmail.com</p>
<p>Thank you and have a good day!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>